What we can't see coming
by WannaMarryAckles
Summary: Max is in heat and Alec offers to help her out of her situation. They both think they will be able to deal with the consequences of their actions but what if they just heightened what was already there before?- NEW NAME
1. Chapter 1

/So over the past two days I watched all of DA and I am in love with the Max/Alec pairing. I know this story has been done before but I couldn't resist. Enjoy and Review :)

It was a few months since they had officially deemed themselves as the freak nation and things were going better than the transgenic had ever expected them to. Max was a damn good leader and he had fitted into the role as her second in command so quickly he had even shocked himself. Alec knew that it pissed Logan off that he got to be at Max's side because he couldn't stay in Terminal City too long due to the radiation. It hadn't even really been discussed that if Max wasn't around you went to Alec but he was just an alpha, even those strays who came into TC hearing it was a safe zone took one look at Alec and fell into line under him. After an early morning training session with some X7's Alec made his way to the command office and paused as he saw most of the X5 males hovering around the room.

"Hey Maxie…" Alec called as he pushed through the crowd to get towards her. She was looking over some maps on the table and half of her back was exposed due to the way she was leaning. Now Max was hot but he didn't think it really required from this many males in the facility. As he got closer to her it suddenly hit him, so far it was only weak but he was close enough now to pick up the smell and any male Max had even walked past today would have picked it up. Walking up behind her Alec slipped his hands onto her waist and leaned to her ear slowly.

"Alec what the hell are you doing?" Max protected trying to move but found herself held into place.

"Stop moving. Maxie… when was the last time that you were in heat?" He asked her as quietly as he could. The brunette paused for a second as she thought about it before suddenly cursing, she herself wasn't even aware that it was happening but she looked up from the map and saw at least 20 X series males stood watching her carefully and she could tell they were getting pissed off at Alec.

"How can you tell? I can't even feel it yet?"

"I can smell it Max, god you smell good. We have to get you safe before they start fighting over you."

"Alec I can handle any of them."

"Max if they get close enough to you they can claim you as their mate. There is nothing you could do about it and when you are in heat he could do what he wanted to you."

Slowly Max stood up and turned so she was facing him. "Why aren't you reacting to it?"

"I am fighting the urge Max."

"What will they do when I get into full heat?" She asked a small part of her now wishing she hadn't missed this particular lesson at Manticore.

"Fight it out until an alpha comes out on top. Or until someone claims you."

"Claims me? What kind of bullshit is that?"

"Mating Max, once an X claims their mates no other X will go near them. If they do the male would probably rip their heads off. I could claim you right here and then they would back off."

Max looked at the room, she wasn't as much scared as worried, she could handle herself now sure but when she went into full heat she had never had other X's in the area. Looking down at her Alec bit his lip and took her hand. "I could do it Max. Mark you and they will leave."

"What and have me becomes yours mate yea no thanks smart Alec."

"Technically speaking yea you would but I wouldn't act upon it like this lot would Maxie, it would also mean you only want to mate with me in your heat and I am sure that we could keep you locked in a room. At least this lot wouldn't be trying to get at you."  
"But I wouldn't…."

"Be able to be with another transgenic no, but last time I checked Logan was human."

"That means you wouldn't be able to be with a transgenic either."

"Very true, but we both know I am hardly Mr Commitment."

"You wouldn't try and take advantage?" Max asked looking up at him, as far as she could see she was stuck between a rock and a hard place. It was let Alec claim her and hope he stuck to his word about leaving her be or risk leaving it and avoiding all the other X's. "Ok." She said looking up at him biting her lip, Logan wouldn't like it but she trusted Alec, he was her second in command anyway, and the most powerful alpha in TC, maybe it wouldn't be that bad if he was her 'mate'.

"Okay?" Alec asked her looking slightly shocked, he had more expected her to slap him around the head for suggesting something so stupid.

"Yes Alec, Ok. How do we do this?" She asked, Mole had entered the room and was giving them a weird look as they stood so close together and though he couldn't smell Max as clearly he had a fairly good idea of what was going on.

"I uh, I have to bite you."

"What?" Max gasped, well at least they didn't have to have sex. "Right ok? My neck yes?" Alec nodded at her and she moved her hair to the side for him. Part of her wanted to do this more privately but what better way for Alec to state him 'claim' than to do it in front of these challenging X's. With a breath Alec looked down at her neck and felt himself wanting to moan, as much as he had promised Max he would behave he was a male and an alpha at that and he was about to claim his mate, no matter how much he would try and deny it the though was a major turn on for the transgenic. Hearing another male across the room growl Alec was snapped out of his trance and leaned into the crook of her neck before slowly sinking his teeth into her. He moaned against her neck involuntarily and pulled her body in closer to his. Bringing his teeth out slowly Alec soothed the bite with his tongue before he spun her and pulled her hair back to reveal her bar code.

Max was unsure of what he was doing but as he pressed his lips down across the black lines she felt a shiver run down her spine and the other X's began to slowly look away. His smell was now on her barcode and not many of them would like to challenge Alec for his mate. From the corner of his eye though he could see a few of the large X5's stood there still as if they were waiting to challenge his claim. With a cough he pulled back and exposed his neck to her. "What are you doing?" Max questioned the blonde looking at him.

"Your turn Maxie, it will stop them trying to challenge the claim."

"What I have to bite you back?"

"That or I have sex with you and get you pregnant, yea?" Alec chuckled at her wincing as she punched his arm. "Okay okay."

Max pushed Alec down so he was sat on the edge of the table and his neck was more accessible to her before she slowly moved her lips over the skin on his neck and bit into the flesh. It was a weird feeling but she knew instantly that she was more protective over Alec than she had been before. Copying him she moved him around and gently brushed her lips over his mark, she had accepted his claim on her and as she looked up she smiled to see that the other males had gone.

Stepping back slightly Max looked down at him and blushed slightly. "So…. Now what?" She grinned at him.

"Now we get you to OC's before your full heat kicks in and you keep trying to jump my bones." Alec smirked at her as he stood up before subconsciously reaching out and brushing his fingers over his mark on her neck. "You know loggie boy is going to freak out when I sees this don't you?" Alec asked her with a chuckle. Max smacked him around the back of the head before scooping up her map and nodding.  
"Come on then." She growled and pushed him out of the door. As they headed through TC towards their bikes Max couldn't help noticing people's reaction to them. Men shied away from her and looked at Alec with a fear she had never seen before. And the women well they looked ready to claw her eyes out as they eyed Alec hungrily. Seeing them look at him like that Max felt a wave of something strange in her _Mine ,_Max all but growled before she realised what she had said. Where the hell did that come from?


	2. Chapter 2

/Just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who reviewed as you can tell they make me want to write more as I already have the next update for you! I hope you enjoy and review!

Max looked through the files on the desk that she had asked Logan to get for her and tried to find out anything she could about mating between X-5's. Her heat was now officially over though it had been her worst one yet, she had assumed it was because instead of just having a general desire within her all Max wanted was Alec. She had even wanted him that badly she had snuck out of OC's and made her way to TC but luckily big fella had been with Alec at the time and she hadn't gotten close enough to him. After that Alec had come up with a genius idea and had placed one of his shirts on a giant teddy bear for Max to sleep with as having his smell closer somehow seemed to calm her heat down a little.

After her heat was over she was beginning to think she had possibly made a mistake in mating with Alec. Sure enough he had kept to her word and to the rest of the residents of TC the two of them hadn't changed in the way they acted with each other but Max could tell their relationship was beginning to show small alterations. They would always look to each other for permission, whenever he was close she felt an immediate sense of calm and protection, none of them were big things but for someone who was as alert as Max they were beginning to set off alarm bells in her head.

"Hey there." A voice behind Max called and she spun in her chair to see Logan's face pop up on the computer screen causing her to smile. Ever since they had held hands when they raised the flag Logan seemed convinced that they were on the track of getting back together. "So I have those files you wanted on mating but its for the x-7's I couldn't get the x-5's. Why do you need them so badly anyway?" Logan asked her noticing how she hesitated.

"Oh a girl came into heat and guys were trying to mate her and it just got all sorts of crazy. I was wondering if there was any kind of set rules?"

"As far as I can tell no, the basics are the male initiates the mating by biting the female and she accepts it in return.

"What about how the mates act around each other is there anything in the files on that?" She asked trying to keep her tone neutral. "Anything I should keep an eye out for with these guys?" Max wondered if Manticore had noted down any side effects of mating so she could be certain they were really happening and that she wasn't just making them up because she was expecting something.

"The males become protective, aggressive if another male approaches his mate, they don't do things without the others permission…" Logan reeled off before he looked up and noted the worried expression on Max's face. "Hey Max what is this really about?" Logan asked her with an air of concern to him.

As she was about to reply a rather joyus Alec entered the room. "Hey Maxie, I got the supplies you told me too and a little bit extra on the stronger side so I was thinking we should hold our first, very own party here at TC." He grinned as he walked up behind her placing his hands on her arms which didn't go unnoticed by Logan. "Oh Hey there Logan, didn't see you." Alec grinned down at him not noticing that Logan was staring at his neck. Unlike Max Alec didn't have long hair which she could use to mask the fact that she had been bitten and claimed so he had instead decided to wear it with pride.

"Been getting a little rough there have we Alec?" He mumbled and gestured to his neck. However Alec was feeling a little slow on the up take and assumed that Logan was refereeing to Max's bite mark in the same place as his. Leaning over he exposed Max's mark and slid his finger over it softly making Max shiver even though she didn't want to.

"I don't think I bit you too hard did I Maxie?" At least it didn't feel any harder than you bit me." He mumbled unaware of the trouble he was causing.

Logan stared at the two transgenics looking back and forth between their bite marks taking in the how close they were stood and why it now made sense that Max wasn't kicking Alec's arse for molesting her. The two of them had mated. "What Max you wanted this information because you mated with him? With Alec?"

"Hey I'll have you know I was the most sought out mate here." Alec smirked before seeing the look on Max's face. "What you hadn't told him we had mated? It happened like last week Max I'm sorry I thought you would have."

"Logan it's not what it looks like I promise. We had to." Max protested finally finding the words to try and defend herself.

"You had to…" Logan mumbled quietly, though he didn't often admit it to himself Logan was jealous of Alec and there was no other way around it. He was strong he was tough he could spend his time at Max's side and keep up with her. He could touch her. So after reading over the idea of claiming a mate Logan was less than impressed to learn that Max and Alec had mated. As if enough of the transgenic's didn't see him as useless enough as it was now he couldn't even keep Max.

"Look Logan how about I come over and we talk about this when were alone."

"Are you sure your mate will let you?" He all but snapped and instantly felt bad.

"Logan…"

"Max I'm sorry I will send these papers over to OC for when she next comes to TC. I'll see you." Logan grumbled before the screen went black. Max spun and threw Alec a glare.

"Now now Maxie don't be looking at me like that how was I supposed to know that you hadn't told lover boy about us mating?" Alec protested as he felt himself being backed into a corner.

"Tell me Alec. Have you ever known a female to kill her mate when he was annoying her enough?" Max smiled up at him sweetly as she got closer.

"No why?" He asked as he gave her his best puppy dog eyes and fake concern that would work a treat on any normal person.

"Well then I think we might just be about to make history." Max snapped at him. Looking down at her angry stare Alec wanted so badly to stay serious for her but with the situation it was all too amusing as he couldn't help his famous smirk appearing back on his face. "Later Maxie." He grinned before blurring out the door a round of infectious laughter leaving his chest as he heard her begin to chase him.


	3. Chapter 3

**/Here's the next chapter guys! There will be six more after this I hope you enjoy! Leave a review :D **

Max had had enough, she couldn't stop growling and it was all because Alec was sat with some pretty blonde transgenic. Reign, as the girl was called was taking a large amount of satisfaction in the fact that she was sat on her mate's knee. Max gripped the table and tightly and dropped her head to the ground. Standing up quietly she silently slipped out of the room and made her way down to the tunnels. She felt wrong leaving without telling Alec where she was going but she couldn't sit there any longer or she was going to pull the blondes head off of her shoulders. Slipping out of TC she made her way to crash hiding in the shadows. Things had quietened down and people were not on the constant look out for people with barcodes but her face had been seen by many and she just wanted to go and see her girl.

Slipping into the club she noticed OC sat at the bar with Sketchy and a warm smile appeared on her lips as she remembered the times in which things had been much simpler and she could come into the bar and enjoy the company of her friends without constantly having to worry about other people. Sitting onto the stool besides her friend Max smiled and nudged them carefully. "Hey." She grinned at them.

OCs grin grew as she. "Hey boo! Wait not that home girl is not happy to see you but what are you doing outside of TC when the world is going all crazy on you?"

"I had to get out of there. I had to see you, hey sketch I don't want to be rude but think I could have a second with my girl?" Max asked and gave him a sweet smile.

"Surrre." Sketch grinned; he could tell that this was going to be a topic of conversation he was going to want to get involved with.

As soon as sketch was out of ear shot OC turned on her friend are raised her brow. "Ok spill you guts to your OC. What's eating you?"

"It's Alec." Max groaned and slipped her head down onto to the bar.

"What has pretty boy gone and done now?"

"It's not so much him as me actually. And it's my own entire stupid fault."

"Why- what did you do is this about the heat thing I thought you sorted all that when you came to mine?" OC asked as she gave Max a cautious look.

"No, but I think it would have been easier if I had just slept with Alec." Max groaned and buried her head into the bar. Cindy looked at her with a gaze of confusion what could have been worse than Max sleeping with Alec?

"Sugar you are going to have to give me a little more to work with coz right now you are not making sense."

Lifting her head off of the bar. "We told you I was in heat yea? Well the only way to get the other X's to stop trying to get with me; me and Alec we mated and it sounds bad I know but he bit me and I bit him and then that was it the others left me alone and I thought once that god dam heat was over I would be ok but I'm not OC I'm not. I keep growling at girls when they are near him and I constantly want his approval… I feel wrong when he isn't around do you know how annoying that is? And now Logan knows about it so he's not talking to me." Max sank into her chair as she finished her rant and looked at OC who was just giving her and amused grin. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because I think you've fallen for pretty boy but you are too hung up on Logan to take a chance and tell him."

"No it's because of this mating thing OC. It's like we belong to each other and I thought I could deal with it but I can't its killing me."

"So why are you fighting it?"

"Because I'm hardly going to tell Alec that I want him am i?"

"And why exactly not boo?"

"He's Alec that's why? He closed himself of from love after Rachel and it hardly seems like hes affected by this whole mating thing I mean he is the one who has all those other girls on his knee flirting with him. I bet her doesn't even care!"

"Yea I wouldn't be so sure of that Sugar."

"And how would you know that OC, everyone thinks he's this innocent great guy and falls for his charm but he's not you know!"

"I know because your boy just walked through the door way and is heading over. He looks like he is about to blow a serious fuse."

As soon as Alec laid his eyes on Max he felt the anger fade from him and relief took over. He didn't know what was happening but ever since he had looked up and seen that she was vanished from the room he had been in search of her, worried that something had happened to her. Moving a little too quickly Alec made his way over to Max. Looking at him a confused expression filled her features and she stood off of her chair. "Alec what are you…" Mac was cut of as Alec pulled her into his arms and kept her in close to him hugging her tightly. Breathing in her scent Alec let out a relaxing sigh and buried his head into the curve of her neck. Though she was stiff at first Max melted into Alec's touch and returned it nuzzling his mark on his neck with her nose subconsciously. OC watched them a little taken aback by the show of affection between the two transgenics but with what Max had just told her she could only guess it was a mate thing and she wasn't about to get in the way of that.

Pulling back slightly with a cough Alec looked down at Max and though he now felt awkward he wasn't willing to completely detach himself from her. "Why'd you just leave Max? I looked up and you were gone I searched all of TC before Mole thought to tell me he had seen you heading for the tunnels. I checked OC's I checked the needle. God I even went and checked at Logan's for you."

"Well I didn't think you would miss me with reign taking up all of your attention."

"Max she was just sitting on my knee."  
"Yea well you could have distanced yourself from her Alec!"

"Well if you had stayed around long enough you would have seen the idiot try and caress your mark on my neck and I all but threw her across the room. That's when I noticed you were gone."

The two continued arguing but they didn't detached themselves from each other and OC could tell exactly what Max meant. It was like nothing between the two of them had changed at all but at the same time everything had changed.

"Did I miss something?" Sketchy murmured as he made his way back to the table scratching his head much to OC's movement.


End file.
